Escape (After Plastic Beach) a continuation story
by 2DforMe
Summary: This is basically my made up story of what could happen in the bizarre life of the Gorillaz characters. I'm using the entire established story and then continuing right from after their Do Ya Thing video. LOTS of focus on 2D/Noodle love. Planning on making it pretty long and detailed! Hope you enjoy! I'd love if you'd comment and review. I've never done something like this before
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

2D looked down at the eviction notice in his hands and smiled his toothless grin. He had just left the house on 212 Wobble Street that himself, Murdoc, and Noodle shared. Russel lived there too but only on the roof because he had grown far too big from all of the pollution that he had swam through in the ocean during their last Plastic Beach adventure. 2D had had a difficult time coping with everything that had happened throughout the past year, and thought maybe living back in London would have made him feel better. But living in the cramped house with constant reminders of his ordeal had left him feeling depressed. To make things worse, lately he had kept seeing visions of The Boogieman watching him. They were only fear-induced hallucinations, but they terrified him nonetheless.

2D walked down the street to the coffee shop that he was now working at. Times had been tough since the band had moved back to London. Murdoc was still convinced that Gorillaz was still the biggest band of their generation. But lately none of them had felt motivated to record their next album. They were staying undercover to avoid all of the people that were out to kill Murdoc, including the Boogieman. But now they had been in their cramped, messy house for months, and seemed like they were not going anywhere. Until this miraculous notice of eviction had arrived.

The shop was dark when 2D arrived, it was early in the morning and it was his duty to open up that day. He yawned, tucked his eviction notice into his jacket pocket and let himself into the shop.  
A couple of hazy hours passed by and 2D was cleaning up some spilled coffee beans. All of a sudden he heard a scream from the doorway. This made him jump into the air and shriek, his nerves were constantly on edge. He opened his black eyes and saw two teenage girls staring at him.

"You're that guy.. the singer from the Gorillaz!" one of them chirped in her British accent. "Your eyes are rad!" the other exclaimed.

2D blushed, it wasn't as often that he got recognized these days now that they had been off the radar for a while. He still felt awkward anytime people made a big deal over him.

"Err… Fanks…" he smiled uncomfortably, "Can I get chu ladies anyfing to drink?"

A few more hours later, and his shift was over. He shrugged his jacket back on and stepped into the chilly Autumn air. Waiting right outside the door was Noodle.  
"Oh hey there Noods," 2D smiled widely, he was always happy to see her, "What are you doin' here?"

"I came to pick you up from work!" she smiled back. She had become such a beautiful young woman. 2D was still shaken up from the trauma he felt when he thought she was dead all those years, he always felt a sense of relief to be around her now. Since she had rescued him from the whale on Plastic Beach, he'd had an ongoing confusing feeling in his stomach about her. She was beautiful. And he felt so close to her now. Still, there was that lingering reminder that he was 35, and her only 23 and he had known her since she was just 10. He used to think of her as a little sister, and now to have feelings of infatuation for her was all together confusing for simple-minded Stuart Pot.  
He continued to shake off the feelings, like always, and gave her a platonic pat on the arm.

"Fanks, Noods. What've you been up to today?"

"I was looking around for apartments all day. Did you get a notice?" she asked as they began to walk home and she pulled out a letter of eviction addressed to herself.

2D responded by pulling out his own copy. He read it over for the 20th time,

"Says we 'av to be outta there in 2 weeks. We better start looking for another house."

"Another house?" Noodle looked up at him.

"Yeh, were gonna 'av to find anotha place big enough for Russel to sleep on, and for Murdoc to 'av his recording room again, and of course we need to have enough bedrooms, and.."

"2D.." Noodle interrupted him, "Have you ever thought that maybe it's time we don't live together as a band anymore?"

"Wha.." 2D stopped. He suddenly realized that he had not actually considered that he could leave the band anymore. It had been so long that he had been forced to live with Murdoc that he forgot that here in London, he could legally leave if he wanted to.

"I think we should live in our own places now. Like normal adults," Noodle continued, "Don't get me wrong, I think we should still record that next album eventually, but for now we don't need to all be spending every day together. I'm just so sick of all the craziness that Murdoc brings into our lives. Ya know?"

2D looked down at her. Her eyes twinkled up at him and her purple hair fell in soft tufts around her face. Her petite, woman's figure was wrapped tightly in a beige trench coat.

"But Noods…" he started slowly, trying to gather his thoughts. "I fink…. I fink I'd be kind of lost living without the lot of you. ESPECIALLY you, Noodle."

She blushed and looked down.

"I'll miss you too 2D… But we'll make sure we see each other lots still."

"You promise?" he stopped her from walking and put his hands on her shoulders. "I've lost you once, I don't fink I could handle it if I lost you again." He was surprised in his sudden bravery to admit his feelings.

Noodle looked surprised, "I didn't know you were that upset during my fake death.."

"Are you kidding!" he exclaimed, "I nearly died!"

She suddenly took his hand in hers, " I promise you won't lose me again." She said quietly.

2D was shocked at this. The moment had gotten strangely intimate feeling very quickly. This felt more intense than flirting. Was Noodle trying to hint her feelings for him or was she just reminding him that they are close like family?

Just then a door to their left swung open. They had ended up infront of their house and Murdoc had thrown open the door in a fit of rage, throwing bits of torn paper as he went. 2D and Noodle quickly pulled their hands apart and Murdoc didn't seem to notice the intimate moment.

"EVICTED?!" Murdoc yelled in his harsh, scratchy voice. "What the sodding hell! The government pigs can't do this to me! ME! Do they know who I am? I'm fucking famous!" He stopped and looked directly at Noodle and 2D. "What the hell are you two just standing out here for? We need to pack up and get to Kong Studios."

"I'm not going with you, Murdoc." Noodle said confidently. "I was much happier living on my own."

Murdoc looked surprised at Noodle's defiance. "Is that so, eh love?" he said in his menacing, unnerving tone. "How bout you, Dullard?" he asked 2D, "You goin' with little Noods here?"

"Ummm…ummm…err.." 2D felt intimidated by Murdoc lately and was terrified of getting on his bad side.

"You're not going anywhere." He said matter-o-factly to the both of them, "you are owned by me and my band. Besides, I'm the only thing protecting you from immediate death."

"Is that a threat?!" Noodle was clearly angry.

"No, Noodle." Murdoc rolled his eyes, "I'm the only thing keeping you lot hidden from The Boogieman."

2D gasped at the mention of the evil demon's name. The terrifying black, gas-masked creature had haunted his dreams for too long.

"Lies!" cried Noodle, "You're the reason he is chasing us! To collect your soul that you sold for rock and roll!"

"Aye," Murdoc responded, "But he can't get to us as long as we keep taking our walrus-soul pills. The ones that I've been slipping into your meals the past few months. Got em off a legitimate shaman bloke at the black market. The Boogieman can't detect walrus' souls for some reason that is beyond me."  
"You've been slippin us pills?!" 2D finally pitched in, "What the 'ell is wrong with you, you're bat shit mental!"

"Well thanks to me, you're still alive." Murdoc growled back, baring his sharp teeth. His green skin made him look positively awful. "You're coming with me, or I'll make sure you get no more pills and that gas-masked sheet will get you in under 24 hours. Mark my words, Dullard."

"He's lying, 2D." Noodle said, "He would never let his precious band die off again."

"You two are thick as Russel's back side." Murdoc rubbed his temples. "That's exactly why you have to come with me to Kong Studios. I'll keep you alive, and you'll record our new album. It's a win-win."

Noodle took 2D's hand and pulled him right past Murdoc and into the cluttered, smelly house. She dragged him right up the stairs and pulled him into her room and closed the door behind them. She stood for a moment in silence, clearly frusterated.

"You see?" she finally said, "This is exactly what I mean. Murdoc is always throwing these crazy insane twists into our lives and it makes everything so bizarre and complicated! Maybe I want to live a normal life for a change!"

2D thought for a moment, "I don't fink we were meant to live normal lives, Noods. Right from the get-go we've been a bit cursed, aye."

Noodles looked up into his black eyes. She was so strong, but you could tell that things were starting to ware her down.

"Don't eat or drink anything that Murdoc gives you from now on. I bet he's lying about the whole walrus thing. Let's test it."

"Err.. but what if he ISN'T lying and the Boogieman really does show up…"

"I'll take care of you, 2D-san." She winked and nudged him playfully. He laughed unconvincingly in response. He wished that for once he could be the tough guy for her instead of her having to save him all the time. They kept eye contact for a long amount of time, and the silence suddenly became very dominant. There was a sudden tension. 2D wondered if it was sexual tension or if again he was just imagining it. He pushed the thoughts out of his head. This time with great difficulty. She was just so beautiful.

"2D?" Noodle finally said, softly.

He gulped, "Ye..Yes, Noods?"

"2D.. I…" she began. They were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the window. It was giant Russel.

"Hey guys, just thought y'all should know that Murdoc is out here settin the mail box on fire."

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Murdoc had declared that the band had to move back to Kong Studios with him, or else face the consequences of the Boogieman. Noodle had stopped eating and drinking at the house in order to not digest any of Murdoc's strange pills that apparently kept the Boogieman away from them. So far, there had been no sightings of the evil demon, and Noodle was convinced that Murdoc was just full of shit as usual.

The gang had been attempting to clean up the house but had no success. It was a dump.

2D was in his room, going through a pile of moldy pizza boxes when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." he mumbled. Suddenly a shoe came flying through his doorway and hit him in the back of the head.

"Oi!" he yelped and spun around. It was Murdoc, looking in a rage. "What was that for?"

"Where is it!" Murdoc growled and threw another object (possibly a rotten fruit) at 2D.  
"Where's what!?"  
"My book of dark spells. I know you took it! Noodle and Russ have been out all morning and I know I had it when I went to sleep last night. Give it back to me or I'll bash yer face right in!"

"You're mental!" 2D dodged a second shoe. "What would I want your stupid satanic bullox for?"

Murdoc ran right up to 2D and punched him in the face. He fell backwards onto his squishy bed and clutched his jaw in pain.

"What the fuck!" 2D yelled, "I don't have it!"

"You better not, Dullard." Murdoc bared his pointy teeth again, and stocked out of the room.

Later on, 2D sat in the kitchen smoking a cigarette when Noodle walked in.  
"What's with the bruise on you jaw?" she asked, concerned. She rushed up to him and placed her tiny hand on his face.

"Oh, it's nuffing." He blushed. "Mud's just being an ass. He misplaced his spell book and finks it was me. The stupid git."  
Noodle's face became serious.

"Let's get out of here, away from him. Just you and me, just for the night, mkay?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Let's get a hotel downtown, we can do all the spa treatments and have a night of relaxation."

2D was surprised at the suggestion. He couldn't remember Noodle ever asking him to spend the night with her somewhere apart from the band.

"Umm, yeah okay!" he agreed. He was suddenly nervous.

That night they arrived at the high class hotel and checked into the front desk.  
"Will that be two beds or one?" the clerk asked.

"We can manage just one." Noodle pitched in quickly. 2D was suddenly very aware of the fact that they must have looked like a couple, checking in for a night of romance.

They got up to the room and Noodle immediately jumped onto the bed. She began to jump up and down just like she was a child again. She was laughing and smiling and 2D couldn't help but join her. They jumped and pushed each other and blasted their music and had a fantastic time together. They ordered room service and had them bring every flavor of icecream up to their room. 2D couldn't remember the last time he had felt this carefree. Or even this happy.

As it got later, 2D reminded Noodle that she had wanted to get some spa treatments done.

"You know what? The bath tub in our room is HUGE! I'll just have a big bubble bath in there." She got up and ran the bath for herself.

2D sat on the bed awkwardly, not knowing what to do now. He looked up and realized that Noodle had left the door to the bathroom open a bit. Had she done that on purpose? The butterflies in his stomach were making him feel sick.

In the mirror reflection, he could see Noodle begin to undress. His face turned bright red and he looked away. He decided maybe he could sneak one more quick peak though and when he did he caught her eye in the mirror and he realized that she could see him watching her. She didn't try to hide though. She just smiled and kept undressing.

2D couldn't handle it and he got up and walked to the window to try and distract himself. What was going on!

Noodle had been in the bath for about ten minutes when he heard a humming sound coming from the bathroom followed by Noodle's adorable giggle.

"2D!" she cried, "You've got to check this out! There are jets in here!"

"..Wha..what?" he stumbled.

"2D, come join me." She said in a softer, seductive voice. He gulped and walked into the bathroom.

The bubbles completely covered her, but the thought of her naked body being right infront of him made him nervous and excited at the same time.  
"Get in and try it!" she commanded.

He followed instruction and removed his clothes.

"I'll keep me boxers on," he said, "so as not to be indecent infront of a lady."

She laughed, "I really don't care, 2D."

He got into the water, slowly because it was piping hot, and sank deep into the bubbles. He was on the opposite side from Noodle. It was a big tub, but they both had long legs and they had to part their legs for the other to fit.

They sat in silence for awhile. 2D closed his eyes and tried to relax.  
"Are the jets behind you on?" Noodle asked. They weren't. 2D fiddled with the knobs for a while but couldn't figure them out.

Noodle giggled, "I'll help you." She suddenly leaned forward and was crouched right over top of 2D. She leaned far forward as she adjusted the jet knobs. Quickly the jets came on and hit 2D in the back, pushing him into her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as their bodies were pushed together. 2D panicked at this sudden intimacy and apologized, trying to slide back again.

"It's alright, 2D." Noodle smiled and leaned in closer to him. "I really want this."

2D's black eyes widened. Noodle leaned in over his thin body and placed her lips on his. He immediately couldn't hold back and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tighter. She woave her fingers through his blue hair and the passion of their kisses seemed to make the water even hotter. It all felt like this had come out of no where, but at the same time like it had been bubbling up inside both of them for years. 2D could feel himself getting excited beneathe the bubbles and was embarrassed as his erection pushed against his boxers and against Noodle. She moaned and kissed him even harder. 2D began to kiss down her neck and her breathing became heavy. She started to rock her thin body back and forth on top of him.

"Oh god, Noodle.." 2D moaned, "I've wanted this for so long." She stopped and smiled at him.

"2D, I…" she began but was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking. They both looked up, confused.  
"…I'll get that.." she sighed. She climbed out of the tub, her naked body exposed. 2D admired how beautiful she was and sighed out of happiness. She slipped on her t-shirt and panties that were on the floor and went to answer the door.

She looked through the peep hole but there was no one in the hallway outside.  
"That's weird. " she called to 2D, "there's no one there." Suddenly she heard the knock again. But it wasn't coming from the door. It was coming behind her, from the window. She froze in fear, afraid to look behind her. Slowly she turned around and there, staring in at her was the terrifying, dark gas-mask that had haunted her nightmares. She screamed and the Boogieman crashed through the window and swooped down towards her.

"NOODLE!" 2D yelled from the bathroom, he leaped out of the tub and slid on the wet tiles and crashed into the wall, knocking the wind out of himself. He looked up and could see the Boogieman pick up tiny Noodle and begin to carry her back to the window. She swung her leg in a karate kick at his face but it was of no use. He was no human, only pure evil. He carried her right to the window and floated back through.

2D forced himself back up and ran to the window.

"2D!" Noodle screamed and reached for him. He reached for her and right as they were about to touch hands, they vanished into thin air. Noodle and the Boogieman were completely gone.

2D stood in shock. He reached up and pulled at his hair in panic. He began to hit himself repeatedly in the face in anger at himself for not being fast enough. He had to save Noodle. He had to. He loved her.

Chapter 3


End file.
